Soul Eater: Hunted Souls
by Miki girl
Summary: What happens when Maka and some of her friends village gets destroyed? The kids are seperated but then find each other in Shibusen. Will they find out who destroyed their village and will they be able to save one before they plunge into darkness?
1. Chapter 1:Summer starts! But why? Part 1

Soul Eater:

Hunted Souls:

Chapter 1: Part 2

Attack! Where to now?

"Wanna go in the forest?" Willow asked as the three children soaked their feet in the stream.

"Sure. Then we can pick some of the Tiger lily flowers that Kami and Hana like." Maka smiled.

"I'll go because you two need protecting! AND SINCE I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD I NEEC TO START PROTECTING MY SUBJECTS! HAHAHA!" Black*star yelled out then he opened his eyes and saw the two girls already heading into the forest.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?" Black*star yelled out again as he dashed after them.

"Do you think this is enough flowers?" Maka asked Willow. Willow was tying her own bundle of flowers with a weed. Willow looked at Maka's bundle. Maka had only collected a very small bundle.

"Black*star trampled on the other flowers." Maka said sadly. Willow grabbed Maka's bundle of flowers and handed Maka her rather large bundle of flowers.

"You can have my flowers and give them to your mom Maka." Willow grinned as she tied a weed around the stems of Maka's former flowers. Maka blushed.

"Thanks Willow!" The three children were just leaving the forest when Willow gasped.

"The village is burning!" Willow yelled then dashed towards the village.

"Willow!" Maka and Black*star raced after the blue haired girl.

"Mama!" Willow called out when they reached the village. All the houses were ruined and some were still burning. Bodies were all over the place as well as the souls that were floating in the air.

"What happened?" Maka asked as they walked through the village.

"Looks like I missed three." A voice above them sighed. Before they could blink Willow was lifted in the air. A woman had her hand around Willow's neck as she held her up in the air. Willow raised her hands and tried to pry the woman's hand off of her as tears filled Willow's eyes.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Black*star yelled as he threw a rock at the woman. The woman caught the rock and crushed it in her hand.

"I think I'll kill her then I'll kill you two little brats." The woman threw Willow up in the air.

"Divna Lumen Lux!


	2. Chapter 1: Attack! Where to? Part 2

Soul Eater:

Hunted Souls:

Chapter 1: Part 2

Attack! Where to now?

"Wanna go in the forest?" Willow asked as the three children soaked their feet in the stream.

"Sure. Then we can pick some of the Tiger lily flowers that Kami and Hana like." Maka smiled.

"I'll go because you two need protecting! AND SINCE I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD I NEEC TO START PROTECTING MY SUBJECTS! HAHAHA!" Black*star yelled out then he opened his eyes and saw the two girls already heading into the forest.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?" Black*star yelled out again as he dashed after them.

"Do you think this is enough flowers?" Maka asked Willow. Willow was tying her own bundle of flowers with a weed. Willow looked at Maka's bundle. Maka had only collected a very small bundle.

"Black*star trampled on the other flowers." Maka said sadly. Willow grabbed Maka's bundle of flowers and handed Maka her rather large bundle of flowers.

"You can have my flowers and give them to your mom Maka." Willow grinned as she tied a weed around the stems of Maka's former flowers. Maka blushed.

"Thanks Willow!" The three children were just leaving the forest when Willow gasped.

"The village is burning!" Willow yelled then dashed towards the village.

"Willow!" Maka and Black*star raced after the blue haired girl.

"Mama!" Willow called out when they reached the village. All the houses were ruined and some were still burning. Bodies were all over the place as well as the souls that were floating in the air.

"What happened?" Maka asked as they walked through the village.

"Looks like I missed three." A voice above them sighed. Before they could blink Willow was lifted in the air. A woman had her hand around Willow's neck as she held her up in the air. Willow raised her hands and tried to pry the woman's hand off of her as tears filled Willow's eyes.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Black*star yelled as he threw a rock at the woman. The woman caught the rock and crushed it in her hand.

"I think I'll kill her then I'll kill you two little brats." The woman threw Willow down in front of her.

"Divna Lumen Lux! Black Poison!" the woman said and a cloud of black mist formed around Willow. Willow started coughing and making choking sounds.

"Willow!" Black*star started running towards her but Maka held him back.

"Leave them alone!" The woman jumped out of the way and the cloud of black mist vanished and left Willow gasping for breath. A man with snowy white hair and red eyes ran over to Willow with Spirit right close behind him. Spirit dashed past the man and picked up Willow rubbing her back as she coughed and shook violently.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Black*star asked quietly. Maka blinked her forest green eyes in surprise as she saw concern and...Fear? In her friend's eyes. Spirit passed Willow to the white haired man who carried Willow on his back as he led Maka and Black*star away from the woman and Spirit who were now engaged in battle...

"Mama..." Maka whispered as she stroked her mother's hair. Spirit sat beside her and held Kami's cold hand. Maka looked past the other people that had arrived to help with the bodies. Willow was crying loudly and Black*star had his arms around his younger sister. Maka could see the tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let anyone see.

"Spirit?" A woman walked over and handed him a mirror.

"Lord Death would like a word with you." Spirit nodded. Maka blinked when she saw Lord Death's face in the mirror.

"How are things going?" Lord Death asked.

"Not too good. There are only four survivors. Me and three children. My daughter and the two Starclan children. They're the last of what their clan has now." Spirit said. Lord Death sighed.

"I've already arranged for them to be brought to homes. They will take care of the children until they are old enough to attend Shibusen." Spirit nodded then walked away but not before Maka heard him say.

"Why are you separating the Starclan children?" Maka turned and saw the white haired man sitting across from her. There was a boy around her age with him.

"You're Maka right?" Maka nodded tears still spilling from her eyes.

"I'm called Wes. This is my younger brother Soul." Maka gave them a weak smile.

"Maka." The three of them turned and Maka saw Willow standing there with Black*star. Willow was now whimpering quietly. Maka patted the ground on both sides of her. Willow sat on her right and Black*star on her left.

"We're very sorry for your losses." Wes said quietly.

"It's not fair..." Willow whispered.

"It was our mother's birthday today and I was gonna play the violin for her." Wes looked at Willow.

"You play the violin? You're mother would have loved it I bet." Willow smiled a little.

"Willow! Come over here for a moment." Spirit called out to Willow. Willow went to stand then just before she went over to Spirit, Black*star grabbed her hand and tied something into her hair. Willow felt what Black*star tied into her hair and smiled at her older brother.

"Blue jay feather does really bring out your eyes you know?" Black*star told her.

"Thanks Black*star." Willow gave her brother a quick hug then went over to Spirit.

"You're sister?" Wes asked.

"Yeah. She's all I have left of my family. I've gotta watch out for her more than ever now. I'll get stronger so that I can protect her and anyone else important to me." Black*star smiled. Suddenly they could hear screaming.

"Let me go! Black*star! Black*star!" Wes, Soul, Maka and Black*star jumped up. Two men were trying to force Willow into a van where Spirit was standing not too far watching.

"Willow!" Black*star started running over but Spirit held him back. Black*star watched as they forced Willow into the van then drove off with her.

"No..." Black*star dropped to his knees then he punched the ground leaving a small dent. Spirit placed a hand on his shoulder but Black*star shook it off angrily.

"How could you let them take Willow from me!" Black*star then started hitting and punching and kicking Spirit but as he was only 5 it didn't him much. Before Maka could blink someone had injected a needle into his arm and Black*star fell to the ground.

"Take him to his new family." Spirit said softly. Maka shook her head as they put Black*star into a different van then drove off with him.

"Maka?" Maka turned and saw Wes' younger brother. Soul. Looking away from her but holding in his hand a Blue jay's feather.

"It fell out of that girl's hair. I thought you might want it..." Soul said awkwardly.

"Thank you." Maka smiled and took the feather.

"Papa? Where to now?" Maka asked her father.

"Death City." Maka nodded. She knew that place fairly well. She and her parents normally spend their summers there because Spirit and Kami worked at Shibusen.

"Ok." Maka said as Spirit led her to the second last van that was waiting for them. When they were seated Spirit pulled out Maka's pig-tails then re did her pig-tails tying them up with forest green hair ties.

"These were your mothers." Spirit had told her as they drove off... Leaving everything she knew behind...


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion! Back together again?

Soul Eater:

Hunted Souls

Chapter 2:

Reunion! Back together again?

Maka sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off with her towel quickly then threw on her red plaid mini skirt and her light dun coloured vest then she finished it with a green stripped tie and her black combat boots with white buckles. She then placed her apartment room key in her bag and left after she locked the door. Today was the Weapon-Meister convention Day.

Maka walked in and stopped in her tracks.

"Black*star?" A boy with blue hair and blue eyes turned then he smiled.

"MAKA!" Black*star went over to the ash blonde haired girl and gave her a quick hug. Maka noticed that a raven haired girl with indigo eyes followed him.

"Maka. I want you to meet my weapon Tsubaki!" Black*star grinned. Maka smiled sweetly.

"I thought I heard someone familiar yelling something about surpassing god awhile ago." Black*star and Maka looked to their left and smiled.

"Kaido!" Kaido flicked her black hair with the three stripes.

"Long time no see!" Beside Kaido were two girls. One had shoulder length grey hair and purple eyes and the other had hip-long black hair and purple eyes.

"These are my two twin swords. Rena." Kaido pointed to the grey haired girl.

"And Shion." Kaido then pointed to the black haired twin. Rena wore a blue dress that stopped at her knees then had a dark grey cloak over top. Shion had a dark grey dress that stopped at her knees and had a blue cloak overtop. They both wore black knee-high leggings and dark purple flats shoes.

"This is Tsubaki. She's the lucky weapon here. BECAUSE SHE'S THE WEAPON TO THE ONE WHO'LL SURPASS GOD!" Maka, Kaido, Tsubaki, Rena and Shion all sweat-dropped.

"Death-Chop!" Kaido slammed her fist into Black*star's head.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka slammed her dictionary into Black*star's head right after.

"Where's Willow?" Kaido asked after Black*star stood up. Maka and Black*star went silent.

"She didn't die did she?" Kaido asked quietly.

"No. She was taken away from me on that day." Black*star mumbled.

"I heard that they have one of the Meister's singing for us around now. Why don't we go check it out?" Kaido said trying to cheer everyone up.

"Sure." Maka said as they all walked towards the small stage. A group of people were already gathered there as a girl's voice surrounded them.

"She's so good." Maka said and closed her eyes. The voice was clear and powerful but was soft and gentle at the same time. When the song was over the crowd slowly thinned and Maka gasped.

"Black*star!" Maka tugged on Black*star's hand.

"Look!" Black*star looked to where Maka was pointing and his eyes widened. There stood a girl with hip-long blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a orange long sleeved shirt that fell around her shoulders. She had a black tank top underneath which was attached to the orange shirt on the inside which was why the skirt wasn't slipping off. She then wore a black bandanna around her neck and wore a black tuc giving her a tom boy like look. She had on white shorts with leggings that stop at her ankles and ankle high brown boots.

"Willow?" Black*star whispered. Maka looked at Black*star. This was so un-Black*star like. The girl turned and locked eyes with Black*star.

"Black*star?" Black*star grinned.

"I'M THE ONE THAT'S GONNA SURPASS GOD!" The girl smiled and threw herself at Black*star giving him a gigantic hug.

"I missed you Black*star." Willow had tears spilling from her eyes.

"And Maka? And Kaido too?" Maka and Kaido hugged their best friend as soon as Willow let go of Black*star.

"I missed you all!" Maka smiled then blinked. She heard a piano. While her friends were busy talking she left the room and wandered until she found a room which the doors were open. She walked in and saw a boy sitting on the piano bench. She could only see his white hair.

"Could you play it again?" Maka asked. The boy turned and froze. It took Maka a few moments to remember.

"Wes?" the boy shook his head.

"Oh! You're his brother! Soul right?" Maka smiled. Soul grinned.

"This is the kind of guy I am." Soul turned and then started to play. It was a dark melody. When he finished playing he turned and looked at Maka.

"That was beautiful." Soul looked at her for a moment before grinning again.

"Wanna be partners?" Maka asked after she saw his tag. Soul thought for a moment before shaking her hand.

"Sure."


	4. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


End file.
